The Monster I've Become
by BrenToDaBrens
Summary: When a witch curses Austin at a supernatural convention. He begins to act stranger and stranger. But when Full Moon Month comes around for the first time in 200 years. Austin begins to become a monster, can they help Austin find the witch who cursed him? (Better than it sounds) Auslly


**Hey there! This is my first story on here and I really hope you like it! ^_^**

* * *

"Wow this supernatural convetion is really fun!" Ally confessed, as we walked around the convention centre.

"Told you you would like it Ally!" I smiled at her.

"Yeah. It's actually quite educational to find out about these myths." Ally continued, her purple fairy wings bouncing around on her back.

 _Typical Ally,_ I thought to myself, _Always with her love for anything educational._ I myself was wearing a furry werewolf costume, Trish and Dez, who were currently at the " _Zombie_ " stand, were wearing their zalien costumes. They were looking at (what was apparently) the remains of a zombie's brain. They were both staring at it intensly the stood up straight again and squealed,

"COOOOOOLLL!" After Trish and Dez finished screaming, they walked back over to Ally and I, arms full with Alien and Zombie merchandise.

"This convention has it all! It even has a Zalien stand!" Trish told us excitedly,

"Well that's nice, but we all know-" Ally began to say, before Dez put a finger to her lips,

"Ally, we all know _that_ you just can't accept the fact that Zaliens are real." Ally pulled Dez's hand away from her mouth and glared at him.

"Come on guys, don't fight, we still have," I checked the list of stands we had to go to left, "27 stands left!" Ally groaned at me,

"Really, we have that many? We have been here for 6 hours! My legs are giving up, I'm gonna go sit down." Ally put her hand to her head and trudged between stands, making her way to a nearby bench. Dez shrugged,

"Eh. Her loss." Trish, Dez and I, walk over to a nearby stand, _Hell Hounds._ We looked around the stand, it wasn't very eye catching, we then moved onto another stand, _Trolls._

"Psh.. This stuff is lame. I'm going to find Ally." Trish said finally, before wondering off to find Ally. Leaving Dez and I by ourselves at stand.

"Where do you want to go next?" I asked Dez,

"Well.. I kinda ran out of money, so I need to go get some more." Dez told me, he began to jog away to the nearest machine.

"Okay, bye." I called after him. That leaves me by myself, I decide to go roleplay with some of the other convention goers.

* * *

After a long time of roleplaying, I find myself standing in front of a lady dressed as a vampire, I decide to roleplay.

"You stupid vampire! Werewolves are better! And we will take over your territory!"

The lady looked at me, glaring,

"Who do you think your talking too? I'll show you stupid!" She really looked angry at me. Fear began to bubble up inside me.

Suddenly her eyes began to glow red, her whole eyes! And then she began to mutter strange words under her breath, people began to look at her. I was frozen in place, unable to move.

"If you make an enemy of me, you will become an enemy of my kind!" She chanted in a hollow voice. Suddenly my world turned to black.

* * *

"Austin? Austin, can you hear me?" I heard a voice ask me, the voice was feminine and sounded like that they had been crying. I opened my eyes, the world came into focus. Ally was staring right into my eyes, her own eyes puffy from crying. The smell of antiseptic filled my nose. I then realised I was in a hospital.

"Austin!" Ally tackled me in a hug, "I thought you were never gonna wake up!" She began to cry into my shoulder.

"What do you mean, never gonna wake up?" I asked in a raspy voice, wow I must have been out a while.

"Austin," Ally looked me in the eye, "You have been asleep for a year."

I almost choked on her words, _One year?_ Thats how long I had been sleeping for? I could feel the tears, threatening to spil from my eyes.

"I missed a whole year of my life." I muttered to myself. That means I missed out on playing Times Square on New Years eve, and a whole year of high school and a whole year of having fun with my three best friends.

"Austin. I'm so sorry! We were about to leave when we realised that you were gone. We searched the whole centre until we found you lying on the ground, unconscious. This was January last year."

* * *

 **That's the first part done! Yay I hope you like, review, fav, follow. Please give my story a chance!**

 **Brenna!**


End file.
